yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Subterror
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Subterror" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Subterror" (サブテラー Sabuterā) is an archetype of EARTH monsters that first appeared in The Dark Illusion. It is one of two formerly TCG-exclusive archetypes that premiered in that set, the other being the "SPYRAL". The archetype includes a sub-archetype called "Subterror Behemoth". Design All members of this archetype are EARTH monsters, but each of them has a different Type. The archetype's higher Leveled "Subterror Behemoth" sub-archetype is comprised of colossal beasts whose names are a reference to subterranean anomalies or types of rock (in English), or points and portions of the Mediterranean Sea (in Japanese). The lower Leveled monsters comprise the "Subterror Nemesis" sub-series, who are human hunters fighting the "Subterror Behemoths". The announcement of the archetype's first Extra Deck monster, "Subterror Behemoth Fiendess", revealed that "Subterror Fiendess" is a "Subterror Behemoth"; similarly, "Subterror Guru" is "Subterror Behemoth Speleogeist". Deck Principal Deck Adicional Apoio, Suporte Estilo De Jogo The effects of the two "Subterror Nemesis" monsters are very necessary in order to Special Summon the "Subterror Behemoth" monsters from the Deck face-up or face-down. Since "Subterror Nemesis Warrior" has the ability to be continually re-used, it is common to see the cards "Speedroid Terrortop" and "Speedroid Taketomborg" being used to Xyz Summon "M-X-Saber Invoker" simply to search it out. "Tour Guide From the Underworld" with any Level 3 Fiend-Type monster or "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" with "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" can have the same result, with the ability to search "Instant Fusion" if using the "Predaplant" engine. Flipping the "Subterror Behemoth" monsters face-up and face-down can be controlled through card effects such as "Prediction Princess Tarotrei", "Book of Taiyou", "Subterror Final Battle" and "The Hidden City". Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Subterror Behemoth Dragossuary‎ * Subterror Behemoth Phospheroglacier * Subterror Behemoth Speleogeist * Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo * Subterror Behemoth Stygokraken * Subterror Behemoth Ultramafus * Subterror Behemoth Umastryx‎‎ * Subterror Behemoth Voltelluric * Subterror Fiendess * Subterror Nemesis Archer * Subterror Nemesis Defender‎ * Subterror Nemesis Warrior * Des Lacooda * Dust Knight * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Pot of The Forbidden * Prediction Princess Coinorma * Spirit of the Fall Wind Monstros de Ritual * Prediction Princess Tarotrei Monstros de Fusão * Invoked Raidjin Monstros Xyz * Ghostrick Alucard * M-X-Saber Invoker * Photon Papilloperative * Soul of Silvermountain * Wind-Up Zenmaister Monstros Link * Subterror Behemoth Apparition * Missus Radiant Magias * Subterror Cave Clash * The Hidden City * Book of Eclipse * Book of Moon * Book of Taiyou * Instant Fusion * The Monarchs Stormforth * Nobleman of Crossout * Prediction Ritual * Pre-Preparation of Rites * Reinforcement of the Army * Soul Reversal * The Shallow Grave * Terraforming Armadilhas * Subterror Behemoth Burrowing * Subterror Final Battle * Burst Rebirth * Call of the Haunted * Dark Mirror Force * Desert Sunlight * Floodgate Trap Hole * Quaking Mirror Force * Metaverse Categoria:Arquétipos